


寂寂归路

by jeanars



Category: Hikaru no Go, ヒカルの碁 | Hikaru no Go (Anime & Manga), 棋魂
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanars/pseuds/jeanars





	1. 物哀篇·葬礼

物哀篇·葬礼

那时的气象台整日播报今年是新世纪以来最冷的一个冬天。我升上国中三年级，座位又向后调了一排，  
数学变得又不可理喻了一些。放课后，积雪足有五六厘米厚，却艳阳高照，天空像一整块凝结的灰蓝色的湖面。我和茂子在回去的路上踩雪玩，留在身后一长串脚印。

因为工作的缘故，我时常出差，每次回到东京的家中，信箱总是爆满。但在这个流行电子邮件和移动电话的年代，人们也不再惯于写信，因此信箱里多半是花花绿绿的广告纸或严肃呆板的银行账单。  
说起来真叫人感叹，若干年前的某个暑假，我获得了人生的第一台电脑。那时我沉迷于围棋，听说可以用电脑同世界各地的人下棋，便央求母亲买来给我玩。如我所说，我那时虽然功课不佳，但是痴迷于围棋，电脑上除了那款围棋游戏外，其余红极一时的游戏一概没有。即便我的网名取自一款任天堂冒险游戏的主人公，我却好像再没玩过那款游戏。“足见那孩子在心中将下围棋这件事看得有多重。” 我母亲当时就常常这样既担忧又欣慰地向外人倾诉她的“苦恼”。

从机场到家时，天色已晚，一轮失色的缺月悬于遥远的东方。晴朗的夜空，一丝云也没有。我拜托出租车司机将车停在路口，准备自己走完剩下的路。初春的夜晚仍有浓重的凉意，先前在飞机上喝了两罐冰啤酒，现今酒意翻上心头，带有一种苦涩的恶意，让我面颊发烫，五脏六腑内却寒意汹涌。我本不是不胜酒力的人，也许飞行时间太久，身心疲惫，因此不过两听罐装啤酒也难以招架。  
路灯零星地亮着，两侧的灯仿佛约定好了一样，亮便一起亮，灭也一同灭。上一次夜间走这条路是什么时候？我已经不记得了。也许还是去年冬天的某个夜晚，印象中细密的雪花在灯下飞舞着，轻柔到还不足以积雪。那时的路灯应该都还好端端的亮着吧。我居然会关注起如此无聊的事情。

站在家门口，信箱果然塞得满满当当，一张广告纸彩色的角从缝隙里伸了出来，我轻轻一抽，哗啦一声，把那张纸搞得褶皱不已。原来是小孩子的围棋兴趣班。我拿着那张皱巴巴的广告，心生嘲弄之情。人在年轻时常常抱怨人生不够跌宕、不够精彩，拼命想成为故事的主人公，苦难与修行也刻上了浪漫的烙印因而值得壮烈奔赴和光辉宣扬。如今的我，即便不敢称一句故事的主人公，也算是惨遭了命运的捉弄。  
为什么我丝毫没有感受到那份苦涩但壮怀激烈的情感呢？为什么我从不曾，哪怕一秒钟，为什么我从不曾想过带着逝者的意志继续走下去？  
我看着手中的儿童围棋课的广告纸，慢慢将它揉成一团，那两罐啤酒可怜的4%酒精含量又开始在我胃中作祟。我没再管信箱，转身进了家门。

在洗手间干呕了一阵却什么也没吐出来，我胡乱地在地上坐下，背靠着浴缸，人造却真实的凉意透过衬衫传来，令人心惊胆寒。我这么靠了一会，大脑里一片空白。确实什么也没想到。  
我干脆侧过身，猫着腰转而将半边脸贴在浴缸外壁上。“好凉。” 我瑟缩了一下。

“稍微忍耐一下，” 茂子悦耳的声音在我后方响起，“谁叫你总忘记去理发店” 感受到刀尖小心翼翼地避开了我的后颈。我闭上眼睛认真谛听剪刀在发间游移的沙沙声。  
沙——  
那是一声近乎透明的响声。我睁开眼睛，朝后望去，浴室的门大开着，外面客厅的灯还没来及的打开，一片漆黑中只有透过纱窗的盈盈月光。

“喂，和谷吗？好不容易找到你的联系方式啊。” 我此时意识到电话答录机还一直响着。对方的声音熟悉，我却一时无从记起。“我是冴木。”  
答录机红色的按钮自顾自地闪烁着，我从浴室里走出来，停在电话旁。冴木？冴木光二。我脱离围棋界多年，竟连冴木前辈的声音都辨识不出了。  
“老师……老师前几天去世了。葬礼在家乡尾道举行。”  
我花了一阵子来消化这则消息，耳边尚回响着冴木前辈的声音，诸如“师母把邀请信寄给你了”“你这家伙，绝对要来”之类的句子隐隐环绕在耳际，像行星外圈的一层碎石带，将我包围。而我，而我能做什么呢？我如同一颗停止了旋转的行星，僵立在原地。

在我已渐模糊的印象中，森下老师尽管是个脾气火爆的人，却极少对我流露严苛的一面。别说是严苛了，他对我其实近于纵容。正因如此，他对我唯二的两次训斥，我都牢记于心。  
那时正值我十五岁第四次参加职业考试，我在他家下指导棋，落子前老师一直静坐不语，考试中身负两败的我正思考着接下来的两场关键比赛，隐隐感到空气中有什么在凝结，随后又砰——地碎裂。森下老师突然大声严肃地问我：“你打算这样做弟子到什么时候？”  
我那时虽然只是个莽撞的毛头小子，也懂得老师对我屡次参加职业考试无果略感不满，正咬紧牙关等着一顿当头痛喝。谁知他忽然像是冷静了下来，转而面含微笑地说道：“和谷，你很可爱。” 我能感受到晚餐后食物的热气同时袭上他的面颊和内心，让他的表情和心情都变得柔软，那是父亲才会有的心境。  
“与同龄的孩子相比，你坦率又专注。但别以为我会一直这样纵容你！” 说实在的，因为森下老师的眼睛太小，与他面对面时，我时常把握不住他到底在注视着何处。那次也是一样，他说这些话时，我只是睁大了双眼紧紧盯着他，却判断不出他究竟也是这样看着面前的我，还是越过当时的我，看向了更远的未来某处的我。  
不过，如果他真的能看到未来的我，或者说现在的我，他一定会后悔说出那番话。

“我有过几个弟子，其中也有成不了职业的。但是你不同，你很有资质。听着，你能通过，不管多少次我都会这么说。”  
你能通过。来吧，到职业的世界来！

老师，我是那个不同的人吗？果真如此的话，也在于我有不得不放弃的理由。  
茂子和孩子走后，我决定不再下棋。  
老师仿佛一夜之间老了下去，我们还像职业考试前夕那样对坐，拉门紧紧关上，我跪在他对面，中间横亘着无数次对弈的棋盘。我对他说：“老师，我无法再继续下去了。”  
那是森下老师第二次对我表现出真正的严肃，但他什么严厉的话语也没有说。他扬起手狠狠打了我一耳光。那耳光中包含了什么，也许是怨愤，也许是悔意，也许是恨。  
也许他应该如同当年一样，厉声对我说：“和谷，你这个懦夫！茂子的在天之灵不会希望你这样活下去。” 而我应当在棋盘和茂子的灵位前失声痛哭，随后带着茂子的意志继续围棋人生。  
那是小说，是电影，是漫画，是随便什么都好。但不是人生。  
事实是，我与老师各自心里都明白，隔着这张棋盘，相比于天人永隔的茂子，活着的人之间的隔阂是更为痛远的。从今往后，只要我们在棋盘两侧对坐，就会产生回忆，而回忆只带来痛苦。

而比起关系、回忆，比起从外面进入的痛苦，使人深陷漩涡的实际上是与自己的距离。人的生存状态往往出于自己的选择，你也许会这么说。的确如此。但同自己和解，这世上就是有些人做不到。我，和谷义高，就是其中之一。

再晃到大门外，夜更深了，月色也显得更为明亮，挂在天幕的一角，像挂在人的心口上，凄冷而安静异常。  
我打开信箱，里面杂乱的信封和广告纸涌了出来，乱七八糟地飘了一地。我蹲下来，果然在里面翻到了讶木前辈所说的邀请信。信封上印着老师的印章，是潇洒而坚韧的橘逸势体。过去的研讨会上森下老师常常教导我们身为棋士不仅要下一手好棋，还应当写一手好字。备受后人推崇的棋圣本因坊秀策精研棋艺，并拜书法大家竹雪道人为师。秀策棋风悠远，书法秀美，是我们后辈学习的楷模。他所写的“慎始克终，视明无惑”的临帖也曾在我们师兄弟中传阅。可惜，我到头来不仅放弃了围棋，就连字也没有写好。近藤写得比我更差了。冴木前辈也不精于书法，同门之中也只有白川前辈算得上略通一二。我们这一辈的棋手中，伊角学长的书法是最好的。听说他在中国棋院研习时还曾向那里的中国人讨教书法。颇有当年空海和橘逸势一同渡唐、向中国书法家学习的意味。伊角学长，在我心中，他才是真正符合围棋“六合”精神的人。  
忽然没来由地想起了这么多，也真不像我的作风。匆匆扫了一眼手中的信封，我将地上散落的广告纸捡起来，重又丢回信箱中。

老师的家乡在广岛县的尾道，那里也是本因坊秀策的故乡。从前老师常常以此为骄傲，像他总视塔矢一门为竞争对手一样，也被我们几个学生私下戏谑过。我还从没去过这座素来被称为“濑户内的十字路”的小城。


	2. 物哀篇·去海边

物哀篇·去海边

海/能够找到大海  
你/也能够找到你  
这样的我  
而在我的身后/却为何/空无一人？  
——大林宣彦

尽管我曾无数次地出发和抵达，但毕竟这一次的意义有所不同。因此站在候机大厅时，我感到的是一种轻盈的痛苦，是人在送别长辈时常有的感伤情绪。既可以说是一种悲伤，也可以说是一种轻松，犹如冬季晴朗的天空。

这与和茂子告别是截然不同的。

尾道是一座位于广岛县东南部的小城，面朝濑户内海。整座城市依山傍海、苍郁葱茏。森下老师的长男一雄君出生在此，等到茂子出生时，老师一家已经搬至东京。听茂子说，她小时候仍常回尾道度暑假。因此我虽然从未到过尾道，对那里也不算太过陌生。  
“尾道是不同的。” 茂子从前常常这样说。  
我们婚后蜜月旅行去了挪威。在卑尔根时，我们结束游览乘缆车下到山脚，天已经黑了。第一批灯光出现，接着远处也闪烁起灯火，最终几乎要消失的城市和远景中的山峦变得越来越宽广，成为了一片灯火凝滞的秩序。我和茂子沿着码头散步，看得到对岸层峦叠嶂，星光点点。临近圣诞，空气中透露着阵阵喜悦的寒意。日落前我们在山上喝了热巧克力，腹中仍有暖意，茂子那时呵着气笑叹道：“现在的尾道一定也和这里一样美。” 她的语气愉快而感伤，带着轻盈的乡愁。我壮着胆子吻了吻她。她的嘴唇给冻得凉凉的，巧克力的味道几不可闻。而我依然像年少时，只敢轻轻吻她一下，好在天黑，只有我感受到自己的脸红。茂子转而把她冰凉的手贴在我的两颊上，我瑟缩了一下，听到她和善而圆融的声音带着笑意：“和谷君，一点都没有变。”

“桃子 栗子 三年  
柿子 要八年  
柚子 要九年才会坠落”  
十六个月的万里子穿着小孩子的红色和服坐在矮脚桌边，她正对着儿童书上的图画有节奏地打着拍子。我坐在一旁，一只手执棋子一只手扶住她的背。茂子外出购物或是独自回娘家时，我时常与万里子这样一同度过。她唱到一半会忽然记不得歌词。柚子下面是茄子或是橘子，她或我总是记不住。她便张张小口，含含糊糊地叫我：“爸啊…爸啊爸爸…” 自顾自蹭到棋盘前来，把儿童书举到我眼前。  
爸啊…爸啊爸爸…  
椰子 椰子这个笨蛋 要十八年。

我的右手曾执黑子，我的左手曾扶住万里子百合花一样弯折的背。如今的我，却两手空空。那时我只好困惑而温顺地看着他们把万里子放在一架小巧的棺材中，重又给她穿好小孩子的红色和服，把她脸上画得神采奕奕。我陷入了沉思，但忘记了阻拦。许多麻雀踩在万里子的小棺材上，去啄上面撒着的面包屑。这样孩子就不会孤单了。这样孩子就不会孤单了。茂子的母亲不断重复着这句话，从抽抽嗒嗒地饮声啜泣，到无法控制地大声抽噎。那本小小的歌集被丢进坟冢中，开工动土，我的眼前像下起一场沉重而缭乱的黄雨。

椰子 椰子这个笨蛋 要十八年  
爱的果实在海之底  
天空的叹息变成繁星  
人与人的相遇要几亿万年

那是一个冬天，一个异常寒冷的冬天，比天气预报播报过的任何季节都要冷的冬天。还未等到《师徒行传》念完，我便掉头往墓园外跑去，有人在身后想要叫住我，我非但没有停下，相反是行得更疾了。“椰子 椰子这个笨蛋 要十八年” 几只小麻雀停在路中间歇脚，我拾起路边的砖头往他们身上砸去，麻雀给惊得扑棱棱四散飞去。天地之间，飞向任何地方。“和谷，别做傻事” “快去拉住他” 身后传来的噪音像被一层塑料膜裹住似的，我仅能听到空洞而模糊的呼喊声。  
“椰子 椰子这个笨蛋 要十八年。” 我毫无意义地朝后方重复大喊，直到有人从后面将我扑倒，我的脸碰到了硬冷的积雪，不切实际地扎在皮肤上，一切都像裹上白色的塑料膜，一切都与我隔绝。我趴在雪中，嚎啕大哭起来，灵魂变得枯萎、矮小，世界于我而言成为了一个过大的屋檐。终极的时刻，只有万里子的声音清晰而透明，像一个无法耗尽的主题，孤独地反复，梦想过的以及活过的——  
椰子 椰子这个笨蛋 要十八年  
爱的果实在海之底  
天空的叹息变成繁星  
人与人的相遇要几亿万年  
“爸啊…爸啊爸爸…”  
“和谷君，一点都没有变。”

广播里开始循环播送登机的消息，好一会过去了，等到周围的人都已经稀稀拉拉起身至登机口排队，我才回过神来，一饮而尽手中剩下的热巧克力。  
只可惜，已经凉透了。  
凉掉的热巧克力，是世界上最难喝的饮料。而没有什么悲哀，会超过在痛苦中重温幸福的回忆。

初春的天气变幻莫测，我的航班延误了两个多小时才勉强开始登机。上了飞机又苦坐了四十多分钟，才终于准备起飞。我坐在靠窗的座位，中间空着，过道一侧是一个年纪很轻的女孩子。  
我把遮光板推上去，窗外一片阴霾，天空呈现出一种毫无把握的灰，无声地垂落在停机坪上，让人没有来由地同时产生出沮丧和宽慰。在飞机加起速来、被向上牵引、直至升空的过程中，耳蜗中盘桓的疼痛达到了最大，这种沮丧和宽慰也达到了最大，好像要冲破人的胸口。最终，一切都消失了。在飞机的平稳飞行之中，太平洋的上空是如此广阔和清澈，人的心也如同停滞在宇宙间的一粒碎石。

在我十五岁成为职业棋手前，几乎一直在东京生活，哪里都没有去过。记不清从什么时候开始，我的假期被围棋占满。当然，我那时不仅不感到委屈和不平，相反是自得其乐。对我而言，电动游戏都是可以放弃的，旅行自然也毫无吸引力。因此，成为职业选手后，常常要奔波于全国各地参加各种比赛，有时甚至要飞去遥远的异国他乡，一度令我十分苦恼。茂子为此想过许多办法。柔软的拖鞋和眼罩一类的物品时常被我粗心弄丢，而只有存在手机里的尾道的景色完好如初地保存了下来。  
森下老师在家乡的故居地势较高，要攀上一层层尾道特有的石阶，穿过一条狭窄的林荫小路，再经一座木桥，才能到达。周围的路多以石板和土路为主。初春季节，刚下过一阵细密的雨，道路想必颇为泥泞。航运繁忙的濑户内海从城市中穿过，即便从像素不高的手机中看去，也能感到日暮时分的安谧与辽远。“不争”，是尾道给我的印象。在对弈前，每每想起尾道，一股强大的安定便注入我的心脏。自古以来，棋士升至七段，便要效法僧人剃度，以示六根清净、专研弈道。因岛出生的本因坊秀策，就以温厚端方、质朴无华闻名。我在森下老师的家中曾读到过秀策的家书，在与关山仙太夫对局后，他向家人通报棋局的结果并赞扬了当地的民俗风貌。秀策娶师傅本因坊丈和的女儿花子为妻。据花子后来回忆，从未见过秀策发怒。更难能可贵的是，如此谦恭敦厚的秀策，在对弈中有谋而坚韧，因此一往无前，无人能敌。无论是序盘布局之中的步步为营，还是处于劣势之下的临危不乱，秀策的缜密、坚实、顽强与果断，向来受到后人的崇敬。  
我与秀策经历相同，也娶了老师的女儿。但我自知，无论是天资还是心性，都与秀策相去甚远。我时而急躁冒进，时而懦弱无知，到了若干年后的今天，我依旧毫无精进。从前与茂子相处，总是她谦让我、爱护我多些。如果茂子和老师的在天之灵看到现在这样的我，又会作何感想呢。

飞机飞行的过程中，几经气流的冲撞，颠颠簸簸，我睡得不好，也许做了梦，已经分不清。我的脑中浮现出越智那张欠扁的脸。他一脸严肃地跪在裁判老师面前，要求同社清春加赛一场。他表示自己无法接受因为分到了较弱的一组而取得晋级资格这样的事。越智那小子，过去从不肯给我一个笑脸，哪怕在我恭喜他升上初段时，平日在棋院里也不与大家为伍。尽管我们同批升为初段，他在我心中的份量与近藤、伊角学长相比总是更轻些。但因为那一次，我又将他看得很重。我看出了他所具备的、也许我永远无法拥有的东西。那东西叫作勇，叫作意志，叫作天生的强韧。果然，我既没有近藤的潜力无限，也不像越智志存高远，比起坚持与端方，更不及伊角学长。  
而我，我到底是什么？

朦胧中感到旁边的人拍了拍我，醒来才知道是空乘来分小食了。有些饿了的我，拆开餐包的包装纸很快地吃完。耳畔只有飞机在云层之上的低鸣，使开着夜灯的机舱内更显清冷。  
“果然厉害，已经从本因坊的循环赛中胜出了！” 旁边传来一声夹杂着喜悦的轻声感叹。  
我循声望去，坐在我一侧的那个年轻女孩正把头埋在展开的报纸中。望着那张报纸，我一时竟无法将目光抽离。忽然，她从报纸上方探出了一双亮晶晶的眼睛，像猫一类的动物那样，瞧着我。我吃了一惊，只好断断续续地开口问她：“是谁……是谁胜出了？”  
她将报纸折好，笑得更愉快了，把移动电话上挂着的一个小挂件晃得叮当响，“是伊角慎一郎。认识吗？”  
伊角慎一郎我自然是认识了。“这是？” 我凑近去看那个小东西，一个可爱几乎可笑的卡通人物，温柔的眼睛、丝毫不乱的头发，还有那正经八百的着装，与伊角学长竟还有几分相似。  
现在的年轻人与我们那时相比，已经大不相同。与其这样说，不如说从前我们这样以成为职业棋手为目标的人，本就和普通学生过的日子不同。近藤在成为院生后不久曾消沉过一阵子，我后来知道他回去从前参加的围棋社，孤单与怀恋的心情已经远远超越了炫耀棋艺精进这样愚蠢的想法。我只好安慰他，像我这样早早成为院生的人，甚至连学校的社团活动都没有参加过。即便坐在那年头稀罕的电脑前，我也只知道下网络围棋而已。  
无论是放课后清亮的击棒声，还是足球队热身时的口号，这些都与我这样的人无关。我母亲曾说，男孩子还是要适当参加体育社团。我父亲甚至玩笑道，这么好看的孩子去谈谈恋爱也好啊。他们的话我当然一概听不进去，因此早已萌生从家中搬出去的想法。哪怕不能大汗淋漓地恣意挥洒青春期的肾上腺素，哪怕时常在社会上烟熏缭绕的围棋场里同成年人对局，远离了群体，远离了自己的年龄，对我而言，这些既算不上一种遗憾，也更加不是所谓痛苦。选择坐在棋盘一侧的人，有谁会是强迫自己如此的呢？  
围棋，就是这样一种东西。感伤从记忆深处钻出来，无论是谁发出过这样的慨叹，那时他为我们这样的人所共有了。  
通过职业考试的那天晚上，我从对局室中走出来，没看到伊角学长。外间的大桌上洒了一滩乌龙茶，窗外下起了好大的雨。尽管好不容易通过了考试，我竟然没有想象中的那样开心。也许是因为下雨，也许是因为疲劳。一种难以解释的复杂情绪没顶而过，我想我那时过于年轻，过于感情用事。森下老师就曾说过，我长于布局，却不善于厮杀。一旦对弈中处于下风，像秀策那样顽强作结、拼抢实利，惊涛骇浪之中仍能立于不败之地，我是万万做不到的。

“认识吗？” 意识到对方又问了一遍，我放下手中的“伊角学长”，回过神来。  
“在新闻上看过，有名的棋士嘛。”   
“我可是他的粉丝哦！” 那女孩子提起伊角学长便颇为激动。我们攀谈了一阵子，发现她对围棋只是略知一二，喜欢伊角学长简直如同追星。我不禁在心里勾勒出伊角学长那张有些笨拙的脸。如我所说，过去我们的生活孤独而枯燥，唯有下棋而已。而伊角学长算得上我们那群院生里顶级的“呆头鹅”。他在新初段比赛前同当时的桑原本因坊合照还会脸红，我在第二天的报纸看到那张照片时着实笑了他一阵子。作为“前辈”，我陪他去买了参加比赛的正装。因为一时慌张，弄散了店家已经帮忙束好的领带，而我们又都不会系。比赛前一晚只好连夜叫奈濑来救场。奈濑倒是大方而爽快地来了，迟钝如我们才第一次了解到朝夕相处的女孩子原来是这么不同的生物。伊角学长那笨蛋果不其然又脸红了。嘛，真是的。  
不过，下起棋来的伊角学长却又全然是另一个样子。不同于年纪更小的我们，走过不少弯路的他，犹如浴火而生的凤凰。尽管人生迂回，尽管道阻且长，尽管尽管，每个人却都有自己的“必经”之路。伊角学长无疑走得曲折、走得彷徨，但最终走得坚定、走得心无旁骛。因为这条独一无二又艰苦卓绝的路，唯有依靠自己的心灵来走。走得通，也许可见光明。走不通，也是人生常态罢了。

“我虽然并不精通围棋，” 那女孩笑道，“但我从他身上学到许多'精神'。我认为他总有一天会誉满天下。” 她的声音在飞机的涡轮声中变得悠长，令人想起伊角学长升上新初段时的新闻报道——  
人生迂回，未尝不是一件坏事

因为天气的缘故，飞机在尾道上空又几经盘桓，才终于准备降落。从舷窗向外望去，涌动的云层下面，这个时节的濑户内海是一片灰蒙蒙的蓝。抵达总伴随一种喜悦同一种失落，既是开始也是结束。我的心情没有更坏，也没有更好。我只想快些去海边。


End file.
